Perpetual calendars existing until now either work only for a limited number of years, or require complicated instructions for their use. Instructions for using these calendars usually require various manual operations or mathematical computations to arrive at the month and year desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a perpetual calendar which works for over 5,000 years.
Another object of the invention is to provide a perpetual calendar which is pocket-sized, so that it can be easily carried.
A further object of the invention is to provide a perpetual calendar which is easy to use with respect to manual and mathematical operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a perpetual calendar by which one can determine the day of the week and month of a particular year quickly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a perpetual calendar which can be printed on various materials and in various colors and designs to accommodate the needs of those who distribute them or use them for advertisement.